


between a rocker and a hard bloke (get it?)

by rowan_reign



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Getting Together, Leon lets himself want things, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piers and Raihan just want to take this man apart, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Inexperience, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowan_reign/pseuds/rowan_reign
Summary: It's late in Wyndon, and if the paparazzi were paying attention, they'd have some fabulous shots of ex-Champion Leon stumbling into a hotel room tailed by both Raihan and Piers.But at this point, Leon might be convinced that he doesn't care anymore. Not when the two trainers each have their own agenda on what they want from him, and from each other.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	between a rocker and a hard bloke (get it?)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah the title is because Bina begged me

If you'd told Leon a year ago that he would be in this position, being stripped by a rival gym leader while his _main_ rival is sitting across the room in a chair, eyeing them like a dragon watches prey, he wouldn't have laughed. Blushed, sputtered, maybe called security. But he wouldn't have laughed.

It was, at that time, the kind of fantasy he could just barely dream up for himself, on the lonely nights when he stuck a hand down the front of his boxers to let some of the tension off. He'd thought about Raihan some nights, his eternal rival, the man who he’d known for so long it was like they were stuck in orbit. Other times, he imagined Piers, who was the opposite of Raihan in many ways. Piers was dark where Raihan was bright, sullen in the face of his smiles, and yet alluring, secretive, promising. Where he and Raihan had been boys challenging each other to eating contests and foot races before they scaled up to Pokemon battles, he had barely known anything of Piers until they were almost adults. Hell, even when he’d been a gym leader, the majority of his time had been taken up with other things and they’d never gone out for a drink or just shot the breeze together. If Raihan was everything Leon found a familiar comfort in, then Piers was the draw of the new and different.

The two of them at the same time, though? It had barely ever crossed his mind, and if it had, the thought would have been so lascivious he'd have dismissed it instantly. Now, after an evening tucked into the corner of what must have been the smallest bar in Wyndon, it's real. Piers' hands are on him, the nails painted a shade of blue so dark it's almost black, glossy and shining in the low light. Leon's eyes are drawn to them; he doesn't know where to focus otherwise, his mind still dizzy with the prospect of what's happening. It feels like a fever dream, but those slender fingers are frighteningly real, tethering him to the earth.

They push and pull at him, almost laughable--Piers is so thin, so delicate, there's no way he could ever hope to push a man Leon's size around. Except when he shoves him backwards, Leon stumbles until the backs of his knees hit the bed, and when those fingertips snake out of sight, he groans to feel them climbing up the inside of his thighs. Strong as iron, and only belatedly does Leon remember that Piers’ slender appearance is only that, and he grew up in the rough part of the country taming Pokemon many others considered dangerous, and playing guitar besides. No wonder he has a grip like that.

"Oi, Rai...He's pretty hard already," Piers purrs with a voice like silk. Leon wants to stammer some excuse but there isn’t one, he's rock hard in the front of his shorts just from the way Piers’ cool fingertips are trailing up the muscle inside his thighs, over the thin fabric of the workout gear he wears even when he isn’t training. No one has ever touched him like this, never _teased_ and played with his body as though it were an instrument waiting for the right tuning.

Then a chuckle sounds from the other side of the room, and Raihan's voice is rough as burlap in comparison to Piers. "I can imagine, with you grindin' on him like that. It's enough to undo any man." Raihan has stepped into shadow, but the tenor of his voice carries all the heat of a summer’s day, as blinding and overwhelming as the sandstorms he so loves.

The praise seems to light a fire in Piers, if the way his hands speed up are any indication, and he tugs at the waistband of Leon's shorts until he can hook under the elastic. "C'mon, Champ, let's see what you've got." That title shouldn't arouse Leon as much as it does. 

He's not the Champion anymore, lost it fair and square, but something about Piers calling him that, admitting what he once was, acting like it's some sort of honor still--Leon's dick pulses, and his eyes flutter open. Just in time to see Piers pull his shorts down and off in a quick motion of his arms. 

His cock springs free, bobbing up eagerly towards the source of pleasure, wanting and enthusiastic where the rest of him feels shy. Arceus, but he's blushing so hard he wonders how he has the blood to spare. "Fuck, Lee--look at _you."_ Piers sounds utterly gutted, and when Leon can muster a glance at his face, his blue eyes have gone dark, turning a slate grey that reminds him of the sea on an overcast day. Piers was always the type for poetics like that, both singing and inspiring. But now, he's a hungry siren, tongue peeking out to dab at his upper lip, stained dark with an oxblood lipstick he's taken to wearing. It makes him look ravenous, bloody and promising, and Leon feels it like an electric jolt through his entire body. The fact that Piers is impressed with his cock, _wants_ it so bad, has him stretching up for more of that attention. It's dizzying, but he yearns for it, loving the feeling of this one person wanting the real him more than he’s ever loved the attention of a million adoring fans.

All at once, Piers slides to his knees in a motion so smooth it's obvious he's done it before. Tendrils of his black and white hair slide across his shoulder and into his face, one curl just touching the corner of his mouth. Just like that, he goes from elegant to debauched, dirty and grungy in a way that belongs in the pages of some rock n' roll magazine. Piers the punk, Piers the rebel angel. He's glorious, and Leon can't look away, even though he feels he ought to be saying _something_. When the words come out, they sound stuttered and halting even to his ears. 

"Pi--I--you don't have to do that," he tries to defend, hands fluttering uselessly at his sides. Piers' look in response is cutting, almost violent under his hooded eyelids. Man never took well to a challenge, especially not from Leon. He just doesn't take no for an answer, and this moment is no different. But then the expression changes, melting into something buttery and knowing, at once beckoning and warning as a smile curves onto his mouth.

"Wouldn't be on my knees if I didn't want it, love," he murmurs, and fucking hell Leon can feel his breath against the head of his cock. Just the briefest, warmest touch, and it's all he can do not to strain into it. "Even you couldn't make me do that. No, I _want_ to suck yer cock, Champion. Been thinkin' about it for ages. Innocent li'l Lee, I'm gonna fuckin' ruin you." The gruffness of his accent is belied by the velveteen voice he uses, as though he truly intends to take Leon apart one inch at a time. Leon isn’t a virgin--not really. He’s had a few goes of it, knows how things work, or so he thought he did until tonight. Piers and Raihan had been looking at him when he came back from the bathroom, with an intensity that was unfamiliar to either of them. And then, in shockingly frank terms, they’d made their offer. 

_Neither of us can decide between you, Lee. Can’t get you outta our heads, either. Give us one night, we promise to make it worth it, and if it’s not, you can go right on yer merry way._

Those words Piers spoke resound in his head now, painfully casual, like they were inviting him over for a slumber party. Yet Piers had kissed him in the back of the Corvicab, wet and filthy, and when he’d broken apart, Raihan’s fingers just turned his chin around and crashed their lips together. He remembers the details--Piers’ mouth is soft, but he bites. Raihan’s lips are plush, and his tongue is thick and he kisses like a starving man. 

In the present Piers licks his upper lip again, slow and purposeful, close enough that the slick underside of his tongue rubs up against the slit of Leon's cock. He hears a broken sound, almost a whimper, and distantly realizes that he's the one who made it. "So sit yer ass down and let me do what I want," Piers demands. Leon sits. 

They're in a hotel suite and the lights aren't even on, but it's the penthouse and with the curtains open, the moonlight and city below are illuminating the room in a silvery glow, cut through with flashes of red and orange here and there. Piers looks radiant, ethereal in this sort of light, and Leon's hand instantly fists in the expensive sheets underneath him as Piers' hands skate up his thighs, ghostly in his touch as he is everywhere else. 

"Take your shirt off." Leon jolts; he never forgot Raihan was there, but he's been so focused on Piers that the words come as a surprise. Looking up, it takes him a second to blink at the shadows, and realize that Raihan is standing by the minifridge.

He swings it open casually and fishes out a bottle of beer, the metallic cap flashing once as he puts his thumb under the edge and pops it off like that's nothing. It's hard to comprehend just how _strong_ Raihan is until you see it for yourself. Raihan's teeth flash white, and there's the sloshing sound of him lifting the bottle for a drink. But all along, his eyes burn into Leon, through him--it's as though he's stripped him already, and Leon's fingers shake as he reaches for the hem of his shirt and pulls it up and off.

When the fabric clears his eyes again, Raihan is taking his seat in the chair again, turning it to face the bed. Something about the thought of him watching this happen makes Leon's heart pound in his chest, thudding against his ribcage as he tries to force his thoughts to straighten out.

That goes all to hell the second Piers' tongue touches the underside of his cock, trailing up from base to tip in a single line of pure heat. He looks down just in time to see it flick out from beneath the head of his dick, Piers' eyes heavy-lidded, and then his red lips are parting and taking him into a rich, butter-soft mouth. "Fuck," he whimpers, biting so hard into his lower lip that it stings, watching with disbelief as those lips slide further and further down, smearing the dark color on his shaft. There's a rustle in the background and when his eyes dart up again, there's another flash of something metal in the light--this time, it's Raihan's watch. Because he's jerking off to the sight of his (what is Piers to him? Rival? Lover? More?) sucking Leon's dick. 

He can just hear the faint sound of flesh on flesh under the ragged noise of his own breathing, and when Piers looks up at him with amusement in his eyes and bulges the side of his own cheek out with the head of Leon's cock, he has to bite down on the side of his fist to mute any more noises. Piers' mouth is sheer suction, and Leon can only watch as his throat bulges faintly behind his choker as he swallows his cock down to his throat. Fucking hell, he thought that only happened in porn. The porn he barely allows himself to watch, because he's not supposed to _want_ anything more than he currently has. He is--was--the Champion of Galar, rich and famous with an enviable winning streak and a talent for training Pokemon that shook the world. Giving up relationships and even sex itself had seemed like such a small price to pay for so long, to shove down all the things that _Leon_ wanted and pretend he didn’t have those feelings at all.

Right now, his entire body is one big want. The pain in his knuckles increases as Piers starts to bob his head, eyes fluttering closed as he swallows and grunts, a sloppy wet noise filling the otherwise quiet room. Leon doesn't even register that Raihan has stood up until the bed sags with his weight, and suddenly a different sort of heat is pressed against one side of his body. Where Piers' hands are cool and callused, worn from years of hard work and guitar playing, Raihan's are huge and hot and everywhere at once. Softer palms, but so big they make even Leon feel a bit small as Raihan cups the muscle of his chest, squeezing it until there's a faint ache. Leon's breath shudders out; Raihan has always been like this, a larger-than-life sort of man who feels like a force of nature being unleashed.

Battling him was always exhilarating, especially when it came to the near-wins Raihan had come so close to, but this is...this isn't a fight. This is just Raihan touching him, his hot breath sending shivers running down Leon's spine as it ghosts over the shell of his ear. It feels good to give this up to him. To not have to think about winning for once, to not have to be the one who overcomes. Instead, he feels something inside him yield, and all at once, he’s slumping into Raihan’s touch.

Two fingers circle the disc of his nipple, and he never thought of that as a sensitive place before, but now it feels like there's a live wire running between it and his cock. Raihan pinches, and his shaft pulses in Piers' mouth. "He's real good at sucking cock, isn't he?"

Leon shudders again, but Raihan just tugs his fist away from his lips, and closes one of those huge hands around his throat. Not squeezing--but fitted around it so easily. Taking power like it's nothing, and Leon's jaw raises to accommodate it. This is how he conquers dragons, and Leon is trembling with the anticipation of Raihan doing something wonderful and terrible, fearing that he will, craving it anyway. "I asked a question. _Answer."_

"Yes," Leon says automatically, wishing there was even a drop of wetness in his mouth because his tongue feels like it weighs ten pounds, while his body is light as air. He feels rather than sees Raihan's smile against his throat, and yelps when sharp teeth scrape over the sensitive skin there. 

"Tell him, then. Say "Piers, you're so good at swallowing my cock like a whore." Something brushes his arm, but he doesn't have time to think about it. Raihan's fingers are still plucking his nipple expertly, toying with his chest, and a lava-hot tongue laps at his pulse. It feels like he's melting; his words fail him, and he can't even figure out how to open his jaw anymore. Tries, stutters, has to take a deep breath. 

"Piers...you--oh Arceus, you're so good at swallowing my cock like a w--whore." It sounds maybe an eighth as confident as when Raihan had said it, but as he watches, Piers' cheeks heat with a rosy blush that is visible even in this lighting. He enjoys the praise that much? Leon's cock twitches at the loss when Piers pulls back, though the thick strand of saliva that connects them is utterly obscene until Piers swipes it away. 

"Mm--Rai, is it just me or is he ridiculously fuckin' hot when he swears?" He sounds hoarse now--because Leon just had his cock down his throat, stretching it out--and Raihan's laugh is low in Leon's ear.

"Yeah, I'm enjoying it.” Then he nips at Leon’s earlobe, dragging the skin between his teeth. “Piers loves praise, mate. Tell him he's a good little slut, and he'll be yours forever. Loves being called pretty." These words are meant for Leon, but Piers is looking up at Raihan even as he takes the tip of Leon's cock against his tongue, allowing it to smear more of his lipstick in a long stain against his pale cheek. It's fantasy made flesh, and yet it makes Leon resolve himself. 

"Piers--you really are--sexy as hell," he manages, "Prettiest thing I've ever seen." Piers' eyes go wide at that, and even Raihan pauses beside him, the silence hanging on for so long that Leon wonders if he said the wrong thing. Then Raihan bites a curse, and Piers smiles with an oddly soft hitch at one corner before he starts to push Leon's dick into his mouth again. Maybe it was the right thing, instead.

After a moment, Raihan speaks again. "Hey Leon, gimme a hand."

Leon is about to ask 'with what' when Raihan actually picks up one of his hands from the bed, and puts something velvet and hard and impossibly hot into it. Leon looks down and sees his own knuckles against the dark flush of Raihan's cock, and feels like his heart might fail.

Raihan is huge, there's just no other word for it. Leon knows he's not a small man himself, but this is...enormous. Damn near the size of the beer bottle Raihan was holding earlier. It twitches in his hand like a living thing, and Leon instinctively tightens his grip, provoking a lewd moan right in his ear. "Always imagined how it would feel to have your hands on me. So good...better than I thought. Make a fist," Raihan commands, and Leon obeys in a daze. The grip on one of his shoulders tightens, and then Raihan is fucking his hand.

He’s thrusting that huge, thick cock through Leon’s fist as he pants into his ear, more filthy mutters about how soft his palms are, how Raihan wants to do more and more to him. Swallow him up, caress every inch of his body, the way he’s been aching to for years. The angle is a little awkward, especially with Raihan's general size, but it doesn't slow him down.

Leon marvels at the way the tip is somewhat pinker than the rest, shiny with the fluid that drips out onto his fingers. Just when he thinks this is all there will be, Piers pulls off again with an obscene pop. "Hey, you two. Lay back. I wanna try somethin' else."

And just like that, Leon is being flipped onto his back, his hips dragged slightly off the end of the bed until he's entirely at Piers' mercy. Raihan leans over him, all broad swathes of muscle and musky, earthy scent, and Leon has never quite felt this bare before. The two of them are touching him everywhere and the moment he tries to give his attention to one, the other demands it.

"Hey Lee, trust me?" Piers asks, and Leon can look down his body and past the line of his own hard-on to see Piers smirking at him filthily.

"Should I?"

They both laugh at that one, and Raihan runs his fingers through Leon's hair, indelicate but fond. "I would, if I was you. Piers knows what the hell he's doing." Leon has questions about that, and about Raihan's knowledge of _this_ specifically, but he just nods. 

"Okay," he says, like he’s trying to be as casual about all of this as they are, like this isn’t ruining him in a million beautiful ways.

Piers' grin gets bigger, harsher, and it looks almost eerie on his lipstick-smeared face, though he leans in to press a soft kiss to the meat of Leon's thigh. Then he stands, and walks back to the door, rummaging through the bag that he dropped near the entry when they came in.

"You've really always got it on you," Raihan comments, and Leon is about to ask what _it_ is when Piers returns triumphantly clutching a small packet. Oh. _Oh._

"I--I've never--" he starts, sputtering and sitting halfway up. At this point, it almost feels shameful; these two clearly know so much about each other and about sex in general, that he feels almost like it’s the first time all over again. But Piers' free hand strokes his leg soothingly, and Raihan's eyes are mirthful but not cruel. 

"S'okay. You don't have to if you don't want--just tell me if I try it and it's not your thing, yeah?" 

Right, like any of this is his standard fare. Yet he finds himself nodding anyway and lies back once more, wondering what the hell he's just gotten himself into. The moment his head touches the sheets again, Raihan is there.

There's the sound of the foil packet opening and his legs want to close on instinct, frightened at even the thought of the foreign intrusion, but Raihan just leans down and starts stroking at his nipples again. One, then the other. As though Leon's body is his plaything.

"Here, lemme distract you while he gets ready to change your life. There's something I've been thinking about trying anyway." His voice drops an octave over that last phrase, and Leon bites his lower lip when Raihan shuffles up against him, knees pressing into his side.

Then he bends down, and starts to rub the tip of his cock against one of Leon's nipples. "Been thinkin' about this chest for years, mate. Bet I could hold yours together and put my cock between them and fuck it." Leon is too stunned to say anything to that for a moment. He really shouldn't--that's weird, right? Everything about this ought to be bizarre, and yet the image comes easily of Raihan straddling him, pushing his pecs together and using them. He's almost there now, and Leon reaches up to shyly wrap a hand around his cock again, wanting to give back even a little of the pleasure he’s receiving tonight. Strangely, all the attention being on him feels unusual, despite having spent his entire adult life in the spotlight. 

To his surprise, Raihan's dick leaks a little more of that sticky precum, twitching hard in his palm. "Fuck--another night, baby. Promise. Right now, I wanna see you suck it." Leon's never done that before either, but--but he can feel Piers' breath against his own aching cock, and then the devilish curl of his tongue follows, and Leon needs to think about anything else or this will be over before it even begins. His control isn't _that_ good. So he opens his mouth questioningly, and one of Raihan's big hands slides against his cheek, thumb probing past his lips. Salty, rough at the pad but smooth around the knuckle and his lips close around the digit in an instinctive curiosity. It isn't difficult to do, and he even mimics the way Piers is flicking his tongue against the thick vein on the underside of his dick right now. Which is about to drive him insane, as is the moan that punches out of Raihan's chest. Just from him doing this? 

Looking up, he sees Raihan's dark skin flushed with an even redder hue, aquamarine eyes gone dark as he pushes his thumb in up to the last knuckle, then draws it back out again and strokes across Leon's chin. A cool, wet finger snakes up to push against his entrance, and his legs jolt though there's nowhere to go. 

Yet before he can startle, Raihan's cock is pushing into his face, and in lieu of worrying about what's happening to his lower half, he sticks out his tongue and licks it. Raihan curses, and he does it again. It's warm, hot even, and he finds that up close he doesn't mind the scent of Raihan's body. Heady and deep, with an earthy undertone like...ginger, sharp and heated. Perfect for him. Then on top of that, the salty scent and taste of pure raw lust that Leon wants to bury his nose in. Eager, he parts his lips and wraps them around the head, tongue sloppily massaging the underside and feeling spit drip thickly out around his lips. 

Then Piers swallows his cock at the same time as he pushes a finger up inside his ass, and Leon's back comes off the bed. It feels--confusing, hot and cold and foreign and good, like pressing on a bruise, like a new pressure up inside him that makes him groan even as it puzzles him. Then Piers hooks, twists, and begins to rub in and out with a steady thrusting of his finger. Just like that, Leon is taking him, and there's nothing else for him to do other than feel it. It's as though the world is coming down around his ears in the best way. A whine breaks out of his throat, and he tries to swallow more of the length in his mouth, though the angle makes it far too awkward. He won't last long. There's simply no way; the two of them are working him over expertly, each touch driving him higher, pleasure building in him like a tidal wave that threatens to drag him under.

Piers’ finger has begun to work against a spot inside him that builds the pressure in a wonderful, delicious way that coils in his gut until he'd scream if his mouth wasn't full, and times it with the bobbing of his head in a way that makes Leon's legs tremble frantically.

He doesn't even have a way to warn them before it happens--it just hits him hard, ecstasy exploding across his body until everything else shakes apart. It's almost frightening, the intensity of it; he knows deep inside that now that he's had this, he'll want it again and again. He’ll want both of them and their powerful attention, he’ll want all the things he shouldn’t, he’ll be greedy as many times as these two let him because he’s ready to seize it all. 

He’s free. 

Raihan's shaft slides out from between his lips as he sobs his orgasm, feeling it rest against his cheek even as he quakes and finally settles back down to the bed. "Holy _shit,"_ Raihan breathes, and after a moment, there's another wet sound and Piers releases him. Leon feels his entire body pulsing, buzzing, as though his heart is pounding hard enough to shake his bones. The thought of freedom from everything, work and expectations and the same title he’d defended tooth and nail for years, had sent him over an edge so big he isn’t entirely sure he’ll ever recover. 

"You said it," he rasps from the floor, "He came so fuckin' much I thought I was gonna choke. Goddamn, I want a load like that inside me at some point." The primal part of his mind perks up at that, and for once, he doesn’t shove it back into the tiny corner he keeps it in. 

Raihan turns, looks back over his shoulder for a moment to meet eyes with Piers, and then twists back and grins down at Leon. "Whaddya say? Want a show?"

**Author's Note:**

> yeet it's nothing but porn! in the next chapter, more kbnz action and maybe some clarification of what their relationship is for poor Leon. But also, more porn. With an extra side of lemon. 
> 
> because they deserve it, yanno?
> 
> will be updated whenever I feel like it. maybe 3 days from now. maybe 3 months from now. who knows, but please leave your comments, thirst, and support! also, hmu on twitter @rowanafterdark if you want more nasty content.


End file.
